


Different is not Strange

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fem!chanyeol, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: Baekhyun is never worried that his family is different from other families





	

Baekhyun used to throw questions of why his family is so different from other families. Like, why Daddy is shorter than Mommy? Why grandma from Daddy’s side is so scary? Why is Mommy working as clown at birthday parties instead of in the office like other mommies? Some of his other questions had made Mommy and Daddy gone quiet. Baekhyun had asked: why Mommy and Daddy live separately? Why Baekhyun has two families instead of one? Why Daddy never kisses Mommy like Uncle Minseok does to Auntie Luhan every morning?

That afternoon, Daddy drove him and Mommy to the nearest McDonalds. Daddy _hates_ McDonalds. So it must be serious.

Daddy and Mommy sat side by side; facing Baekhyun who munched happily on his fries (he even got chocolate milkshake!).

“Baekhyunnie,” Mommy began, “you know that we love you, right?”

He nodded happily. Mommy stared at him then chuckled. She reached forward to wipe some sauce from Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Family is—” Mommy stopped. “Family is—”

“Every family is different, Baekhyun,” Daddy said slowly. “Some families are always together like Yixing’s family. But there are also families like us, whose Mommy and Daddy are not married, but they are still happy. We’re happy. Aren’t you happy?”

“I am happy!” Baekhyun agreed.

“Although we’re not together we will always love you,” Mommy added. “Even when you wet your bed.”

Baekhyun pouted. He couldn’t help it sometimes; didn’t wake up fast enough when he needed to go. Mommy (and Daddy too) has to clean after him every time Baekhyun does it. They always look disappointed at him and; as the washing machine roars, working hard to make Baekhyun’s Batman bedcover squeaky clean; begging him to _please, please, Baekhyun, go to the bathroom every night before you sleep, you are now a big boy, a five years old_.

Baekhyun doesn’t like when Mommy and Daddy are sad. So he will hug their legs, look up, and widen his eyes saying _I understand, I won’t do it again_. Which he will most likely repeat. But it doesn’t matter; he will just hug them again until they are smiling. They always smile because of Baekhyun.

“Baekhyunnie!” Baekhyun turns his head and beams as his favorite friend in the world makes his way toward him. Yixing is carrying his huge lunchbox and Baekhyun’s smile goes even brighter. Auntie Luhan always cooks Yixing the best lunch in the world (don’t tell Mommy!). And Baekhyun’s best friend is such an angel, he always shares his food with Baekhyun.

“Mommy made Peking duck and mash potato,” Yixing announces excitedly. His dimple is showing and Baekhyun pokes it wickedly.

They share Yixing’s meal, Baekhyun’s granola and yoghurt lie forgotten (Mommy was rushing this morning). Baekhyun listens to the other boy talking animatedly about this upcoming holiday when he is going to visit his grandparents in China. Baekhyun is very excited for Yixing. Apparently you can see pandas in China! Baekhyun didn’t know that. Amazing!

“What will you do in the holiday?” Yixing finally asks him after his rant finished.

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun shrugs.

Usually Mommy will bring him to work, which is great. Baekhyun gets to eat lots of birthday cakes. Meanwhile, Daddy will take him to grandmother’s house in Ilsan and Baekhyun doesn’t want it. Grandmother doesn’t like it when Baekhyun is dirty (he is _always_ dirty), she doesn’t like when he doesn’t eat veggies (Baekhyun _hates_ veggies), and more often than not she waves off any mention of Mommy like, like Mommy is not _important_. It makes Baekhyun uncomfortable, sometimes a little angry.

Daddy will steer him away from grandmother when that happens, when he sees Baekhyun a little red on his face. Later, Baekhyun will sniffles on Daddy’s neck, repeating that _Mommy is the best mommy in the world_. Daddy will always confirm that indeed, _Mommy is the best, she has raised Baekhyun so well_.

When the preschool’s over, Baekhyun is pleasantly surprised to see Mommy and Daddy waiting for him near the gate. They were chatting with Yixing’s father.

Excited, Baekhyun pulls a dazed Yixing to their parents. Mommy seems different when he is closer, her nose is red, and she coughs a little now and then. Daddy looks a little worried, he keeps a hand on Mommy’s back.

“Baekhyunnie,” Mommy says. She smiles down at Baekhyun who’s fitting himself in between his parents. “Hey, Yixing. Did you two have fun at school?”

“We did!” Baekhyun’s scream makes Mommy winces a little, but she still pats his head gently.

“Well, we gotta go,” Uncle Minseok says. “My mom invites us to her house for dinner so we have to head there soon.”

“Have fun.” Daddy shakes Uncle Minseok’s hand.

“Bye-bye, Xing!” Baekhyun waves his hand to his friend.

“Bye, Baekhyunnie.” Yixing waves back cutely. “Bye, Auntie Chanyeol. Bye, Uncle Kyungsoo.”

“See you on Monday,” Mommy waves too.

They watch as Uncle Minseok and Yixing walk hand-in-hand and disappear into their car. When the car drives away, Daddy turns to him and pulls Baekhyun closer against his side. Baekhyun grins at his father, pressing his face against the soft material of his slacks. It has been _days_ since he saw Daddy (three days is a _very long time_ ) and he missed him.

“Should we grab some chicken galbi on the way home?” Daddy offers.

Baekhyun jumps. “Eung!”

Mommy is so tired that she falls asleep almost as soon as the car drives off. Baekhyun starts his rant about his days when Daddy was away for work. Daddy listens well only sometimes telling him gently to talk softer because if Baekhyun is too loud, Mommy will wake up. Mommy needs sleep.

Daddy parks the car near Myeongdong, saying that they will only buy chicken galbi for takeout since Mommy doesn’t feel well. Baekhyun is a little put out because he wants to get some gelato and that chocolate-coated strawberry thingy. But Mommy is sick and Baekhyun is a good boy so he only sulks a little.

After they’ve bought the galbi (cheese fiesta for him and Daddy, original one for Mommy), Daddy takes Baekhyun to this weirdly smelled store called ‘pharmacy’. Baekhyun waits as Daddy bought many funny things he can’t spell. Baekhyun asks for that cutesy Batman Band-Aid and Daddy gets him two packs.

Mommy is still asleep when they reach the car. Daddy takes a glance of Mommy in the seat beside him then takes off his blazer. He gently places the blazer over Mommy and smoothes out the strands of her hair like he does to Baekhyun every time Baekhyun sleeps at Daddy’s place.

And this, this is why Baekhyun is never really worried about not having family where his parents call each other ‘honey’ or ‘sweetheart’ like his friends’ parents. Sometimes, Daddy looks at Mommy or Mommy looks at Daddy the way Auntie Luhan and Uncle Minseok stare at each other. It makes Baekhyun feels warm and happy.

“Ready to go?” Daddy asks. He makes sure that Baekhyun has been buckled up safely.

“Yes!”

 

 

 


End file.
